tres generaciones, una epoca
by andyblack14
Summary: Que pasaría si varios chicos con un enemigo común se juntaran?, y si son de épocas distintas? descubre lo que pasará.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: Nada de esto es mío, todos lo que podáis reconocer es obra de J.K. Rowling

Prologo:

Hola buenas tardes me llamo Alexandra Black, si lo sé soy la hija de Sirius Black, todos me dicen que soy casi una copia exacta suya. Y con casi me refiero a que no he salido con la mayor parte del sector masculino de Howarts. Mi aspecto pues bueno soy metamorfomaga, pero casi siempre llevo el pelo negro y los ojos azules como mi padre. Por culpa de una razón desconocida puedo leer los pensamientos de las personas, pero por razones de su intimidad he aprendido a cerrar la mente y no acostumbro a hacerlo. Mmm que más... a ya voy Griffindor, tengo 17 años, juego al Quiddich como cazadora y quiero ser sanadora.

Una vez dicho todo esto os voy a contar la historia de mi último curso en la escuela, el mejor y la vez el peor año de todos.

Me temo que me perdí el comienzo de nuestra historia, ya que estaba en Francia visitando a mi abuela, pero le he pedido a mi primo Jackson que me deje sus recuerdos para saber exactamente como comenzó.

Una noche de agosto se encontraban cenando en Grimmauld Place, los Weasley, Harry, Hermione, mis padres, mis tíos, mi primo, Remus Lupin y Tonks, cuando un estruendo en el piso superior los alarmó. Subieron todos corriendo con las varitas en la mano preparados para hacer frente a cualquier amenaza que haya podido ocasionar el ruido. No habían terminado de subir cuando otra explosión se escucho, parecía que Fred y George estaban haciendo experimentos para los productos de Sortilegios Weasley.

Cuando abrieron la puerta la sorpresa era parecida por los dos lados. En la sala había un grupo de personas entre 14 y 17 años, pero lo más asombroso era el parecido que compartían varios de ellos con nosotros.

-deberíamos llamar al profesor Dumbeldore- dijo Molly Weasley.

Dicho y hecho a los pocos minutos el profesor entraba en la habitación donde nadie decía ni una sola palabra.

Buenas noches a todos, ahora nos sentamos y podemos hablar tranquilamente- dijo Dumbeldore haciendo aparecer unas sillas.

-Pero ¿quiénes sois, y donde estamos?-

Todo a su tiempo señor Lupin, ahora me encantaría que todos se presentaran diciendo su nombre completo, edad, a qué casa pertenecen y luego me expliquéis como habéis llegado hasta aquí. ¿Quién quiere empezar?

—Yo mismo, mi nombre es James Potter, tengo 17 años y estoy en Gryffindor por supuesto, soy capitán del equipo de Quiddich y soy buscador-se removió el pelo con una mano- Este año será en el que logre que esta pelirroja salga conmigo.

Sigue soñando Potter. Me llamo Lily Evans, tengo 17 años y estoy en Gryffindor y soy premio anual—dijo lily.

Bueno, yo, como todo el mundo sabe pues soy muy famoso, soy Sirius Black. Tengo 17 y estoy en la mejor casa que pueda existir: Gryffindor. Y juego en el equipo como bateador —exclamo sirius.

—Yo soy Remus Lupin y, al igual que mis amigos, tengo 17 años y estoy en Gryffindor. Soy prefecto-dijo Remus tímidamente, sin mirar a alguno.

-Me llamo Johanne Moreau, voy a Ravenclaw, juego como cazadora, tengo 17 años y estoy saliendo con Derek- término señalando a un chico rubio.

-Yo soy Kassandra Moreau, soy de Griffindor, soy cazadora como mi hermana, tengo 17 años- dijo mi madre.

- Me toca, mi nombre es Derek Curtins, también soy Griffindor, tengo 17 años y soy guardián- finalizo el rubio.

—De acuerdo. —musitó Dumbledore. —Harry, ya que tú tienes una relación directa con ellos, ? Su pelirrojo primo se levantó. ¿Podrías presentarte?

—Sí. —Harry se sorprendió, por un minuto había pensado que Dumbledore le iba a negar el mostrar su identidad a sus padres. —E mm...yo soy Harry James Potter...

— ¡Eres mi hijo!—exclamo James.

—Sí...tengo 15 años, estoy en Gryffindor, soy buscador y...bueno, mis padres son James y Lily Potter.

— ¿QUÉ?-gritó Lily_,_poniéndose del color de su cabello.

Como lo oyes- respondió mi madre- aunque al final ya nos lo esperábamos.

Señor Curtins creo que le toca- le animo a seguir el profesor Dumbeldore.

Bueno yo me llamo Jackson Curtins soy hijo de Johanne y Derek (los aludidos se miraron con una gran sonrisa) voy a Ravenclaw como mi madre, soy guardián y capitán de mi equipo y tengo 17 años.

-Bueno continuemos con los del futuro. ¿Quién empieza?-

Teddy tu eres el mayor así que te dejamos que hagas los honores- dijo un moreno que se parecía mucho a Harry

Bueno, yo soy Teddy Lupin- Al escuchar esto, los dos Remus pasaron del rojo al blanco en cuestión de segundos.

Tengo 17 años y soy de Griffindor. Mis padres son Remus Lupin y Nymphadora Tonks.

¿COMO?-dijo Sirius- eres un asaltacunas Moony. Ante eso Remus y Tonks estaban rojos a más no poder.

Yo...Tú...eres...-balbuceo Remus

—No soy hombre lobo, papá.

Remus se volvió a sorprender pero ahora con el alivio recorriéndole el cuerpo.

—Genial. Me toca. —el chico moreno que había hablado antes se levantó. —Yo soy el fabuloso, único, extremadamente guapo...

Hizo una pausa donde miro a todos los presentes:

—James Sirius Potter.

Los del pasado y el presente lo miraron sin poder creérselo.

— ¡Tiene mi nombre!—dijeron a la vez James y Sirius. El Remus joven rió y Lily esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

— ¡Por supuesto! Y estoy muy orgulloso de ello.-James sonrió. —Tengo 16 años y estoy en Gryffindor. Como mi padre y mi abuelo soy buscador. Y mis padres son Harry Potter y Ginny Weasley.

Harry, tal como Remus hace un momento, se puso blanco de la impresión mientras que Ginny se ponía roja. Los Weasley miraban sin poder creérselo.

—Vaya Harry también sucumbiste ante una pelirroja. —rió entre dientes Sirius del presente.

George, Fred y Ron todavía no salían de su asombro.

—Harry Potter...

—...te atreviste a...

—...meterte con nuestra...

—...hermana pequeña?—terminaron los gemelos.

—Yo... Harry se removió incómodo— Ocurrirá unos años más tarde.

Bueno mi turno me llamo Rose Weasley y tengo 15 años. Pertenezco a Ravenclaw y...

—Es hija de Hermione.—interrumpió George.

—Pero es Weasley!

—Percy es su padre, entonces.

Si os calláis podre decirlo, bueno mis padres son Hermione Granger y Ron Weasley-

Los futuros padres de Rose se sonrojaron de golpe y evitaron mirarse mientras todos los presentes reían a mandíbula batiente.

Una chica pelirroja llamo la atención de todos cuando comenzó a hablar:

—Yo.—se echó el pelo para atrás con la mano.—Soy la genial e inimitable Lily Potter.

Valla de aspecto es como Lily pero de carácter no hay duda de que es como James- dijo Derek.

Bueno si me dejáis continuar diré que tengo 13 años y estoy en Gryffindor. Soy Hermana de James y Al.—se sentó.—Te toca, Hugo!

Un chico bajito de aspecto tímido se levanto:

—Mi nombre es Hugo Weasley y también tengo 13 años. Estoy en Gryffindor, soy hermano de Rose, y me encanta el ajedrez mágico.

Un chico moreno se levanto murmurando- aquí viene la noticia del año-

Mi nombre es Albus- el director sonrió mirando a Harry- Severus Potter.

¿Espera has dicho Severus?¿Harry has llamado a tu hijo como Quejicus ?- Pregunto Sirius consternado

Bueno sigo tengo 15 años, soy hermano de James y Lily y voy a Slytherin- termino como si nada, cerrando los ojos a la espera de la reacción de su familia.

¿UN POTTER EN SLYTHERIN?

**Espero que os haya gustado este primer capítulo. Es el primer fic que escribo asi que decirme todo aquello que no se haya entendido o que se pueda mejorar.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: Nada de esto es mío, todos lo que podáis reconocer es obra de J.K. Rowling

**NA/: Ya sé que en la saga Oliver Wood termina el colegio cuando Harry esta en tercero pero aquí aparecerá como si este fuera su 7 año.**

Capitulo 1:

_Bueno sigo tengo 15 años, soy hermano de James y Lily y voy a Slytherin- termino como si nada, cerrando los ojos a la espera de la reacción de su familia._

_¿UN POTTER EN SLYTHERIN?_

¿Cómo es posible?

¡Los Potter han estado toda la vida en Griffindor! ¡Tú no puedes ser de Slytherin!

¡BASTA!-grito Albus- ¿Los Potter han estado toda la vida en Griffindor? Es posible tampoco ningún Black había estado en Griffindor y mirar a sirius.-dicho esto se marcho y entro en la primera habitación que vio dando un portazo al entrar.

Yo acababa de llegar de Francia estaba deshaciendo la maleta cuando Albus entro como si fuera un huracán.

-Vaya algo muy grave ha tenido que hacerte esa puerta para que la trates así-dije sobresaltándolo.

-Yo lo siento...pensaba que estaba vacía. Soy Albus Potter he venido del futuro.

-¡Vaya! Un placer Albus. ¿Me vas a contar que te ha hecho la puerta de mi habitación para que la trates así?

-Veras la puerta...quiero decir estábamos arriba mis hermanos, y mis primos, nos estábamos presentando y me toco a mi.-hice un gesto con la mano animándolo a continuar- Aparte de que mi segundo nombre es severus voy a slytherin.

Pensé en lo que me había dicho y supuse las posibles reacciones de los demás.

-Ya entiendo el problema... te habrán dicho cosas como que un Potter no puede estar en Slytherin o algo del estilo ¿me equivoco?

-No- dijo una voz a mi espalda

-¿Y vosotros sois...?

-James y Lily Potter-

-Vaya con Harry, veréis chicos creo saber porque han actuado así. Tenéis que tener en cuenta que es el año 1995 y hay una gran rivalidad entre Griffindor y Slytherin por todo eso de que de la casa de las serpientes han salido prácticamente todos los mortifagos, y el propio Voldemort que por cierto regreso el curso pasado el final del Torneo de los Tres Magos ¿Me explico?

Los tres chicos asintieron

-Bueno pues ahora volvamos donde están los demás.

Mientras en la otra sala:

-Nunca pensé que alguien me tomaría de ejemplo-dijo sirius joven.

-Sí, pero la diferencia entre él y tu es que su familia no ha renegado de él como hicieron contigo querido Padfoot-señalo James

-Eso mismo acabáis de hacer-dijo un chico que todavía no se había presentado

-No entiendo- dijo Ron

-Vosotros sois SU familia y no le habéis tratado como él se merece.

Ese momento elegimos para entrar en la sala.

-¿Y esas caras de funeral a que vienen?-pregunte

-Que pasa Alee por fin llegaste!-Fred, George y Jackson se levantaron para darme un abrazo de bienvenida.

Después de saludar a todos los del presente me senté en una silla y el profesor Dumbeldore me dijo que me tenía que presentar.

-Bueno me llamo Alexandra Balck. Soy cazadora en el equipo voy a Griffindor y mis ares son Sirius Black y Kassandra Moreau.

Un silencio sepulcral invadió la sala mientras los aludidos digerían la noticia.

Tras varios minutos sin decir nada el chico que les había explicado cómo se sentía Albus se presento:

Yo me llamo Mark Wood. Tengo 17 años, voy a Griffindor soy el capitán del equipo y soy guardián. Mis padres son Oliver Wood y Alexandra Black.

Espera ¿yo tengo un hijo con Oliver?. Haber una aclaración Oliver Wood es mi mejor amigo además de mi capitán. Pero he de admitir de que es el amigo del que estas enamorada toda tu vida pero él ni se entera. Nunca pensé que acabaríamos saliendo... lo tenía ya asumido.

-¿Qué?¿Alee con el capi? Ya sabemos por qué a ti te exige menos Jaja- empezaron a burlarse de mí los gemelos.

Jackson no dijo nada el sabia de primera mano todo lo relacionado con el tema Oliver.

Todas las miradas se posaron entonces en un chico pálido y rubio al que todos reconocimos al instante.

¿MALFOY?

Eeee...si soy Scorpius Malfoy. Voy a Slytherin y mis padres son Draco Malfoy y Astoria Greengrass.

Sirius y Remus del presente se miraron ¿Un Potter en Slytherin?¿Malfoy amigo de la familia? ¿Qué pasaba con el futuro?

-Bueno-comenzó el profesor -una vez hechas las presentaciones, nos podéis contar como habéis llegado hasta aquí. Comencemos por los del pasado.

-Pues vera profesor- empezó James- nosotros, los merodeadores, estábamos junto con Derek apunto de gastarle una pequeña broma a Quejicus, todo estaba saliendo como estaba planeado hasta que aparecieron las chicas detrás de Snape, en un intento de evitar que el hechizo les diera a ellas fuimos corriendo y apartamos a Snape hacia un lado pero no llegamos a tiempo para evitar que pisaran el punto clave. Hubo una gran explosión y aparecimos aquí.

-Ya veo, entonces pretendíais que el señor Snape viajara en el tiempo?

-Era un hechizo que encontramos en un libro de la biblioteca, sabíamos que Snape iba a ser trasladado pero no sabíamos a donde.- aclaro Remus

-Entonces solo tenemos que buscar ese libro y ver si hay una forma de volver verdad?- quiso saber Johanne.

-Me temo que no será tan sencillo señorita Moreau. Ya que la biblioteca ha sufrido innumerables cambios estos años y muchos libros han sido sustituidos. Pero no nos queda otra opción que la de buscarlo y rezar por que todavía se encuentre ahí. Mientras tanto ustedes se unirán a los compañeros que estén en su mismo nivel escolar, así no perderán clase- dictamino Dumbeldore.

-Ahora los del futuro.

-Me temo que nuestra intención si era desde un comienzo viajar al pasado profesor- comenzó Teddy- cuando volvíamos a Howarts después de las Navidades, James nos dijo que había robado un giratiempo del despacho de Harry. Decidimos que sería divertido conocer a nuestros padres de jóvenes y convencimos a los demás para que nos acompañaran.

-¿Supongo que no tendréis ese giratempo no?- pregunto el Director y al ver la negativa de los chico dijo- será un poco más complicado regresaros a su época ya que hay que hacer uno nuevo. Como nos llevará algo de tiempo ustedes también se unirán a las clases. Diremos que son estudiantes de intercambio pero habrá que cambiarles un poco el aspecto ya que resultaría sospechoso. No se preocupen hay un hechizo que les cambiara el aspecto pero solo lo apreciaran los demás, los únicos que podrán ver su aspecto original será entre ustedes y a aquellos que ustedes decidan.

**¿Qué os a parecido? Entendible? Dejar un rr**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: Nada de esto es mío, todos lo que podáis reconocer es obra de J.K. Rowling

Capitulo 2:

Los siguientes días en Grimmauld place fueron un poco estresantes, nos los pasamos descontaminando la casa de arriba abajo. Gracias a nuestros nuevos invitados pudimos adelantar bastante trabajo. Lo malo es que acabábamos tan cansados que apenas terminábamos de cenar que nos íbamos a la cama, casi no pudimos conocer a los viajeros del tiempo.

Las cartas de Howarts llegaron y con ellas una sorpresa, habían nombrado a Ron y a Hermione prefectos. Lo de Hemione todo el mundo se lo esperaba, en cuanto a Ron... estábamos casia seguros que sería Harry el prefecto no él. En fin os podéis imaginar a los gemelos... se pusieron finos a molestar al pobre Ron.

Llego el 31 de agosto y con él un gran problema: éramos 23 personas las que teníamos que ir a King's Cross y a eso había que añadirle el hecho de que la Orden había impuesto que teníamos que ir con algún escolta.

También estaba el añadido de que mi padre no nos podría acompañar a la estación en su forma animaga como él quería ya que habría levantado sospechas entre los chicos del pasado.

Así que decidimos que iríamos por grupos: Remus, Lily, Johanne, Kassandra, Teddy, los gemelos y yo nos apareceríamos en la estación junto con la Johanne del presente.

James, Sirius, Derek, Jackson y James.S. Irían con mi madre, Kassandra.

Harry, Ron Hermione, Albus y Scorpius irían con la señora Weasley y Tonks.

Y Ginny, Rose, Hugo, Mark y Jackson con Ojoloco.

El 1 de septiembre amaneció nuboso, amenazante, como si en cualquier momento pudiera caer una gran tormenta. Como todos los 1 de septiembre desde que empeze el colegio la casa parecía un gallinero. Todo el mundo corría de arriba abajo con casas en la mano, intentar terminar la maleta y no romperte el cuello al subir a toda prisa por la escalera parecía imposible. Aprovechando este jaleo subí a despedirme de mi padre, se suponía que estaba en una misión para la orden pero en realdad estaba en una habitación con Buckbeak.

-Adelante- dijo cuando llame a la puerta.- Creía que ya te ibas a ir sin despedirte.

¿Enserio pensabas eso de mi? me decepcionas papa- dije dándole un abrazo.- ¿estarás bien?

-Por supuesto que sí, pero tendré que buscar una excusa para salir de esta casa...nunca pensé que volvería a vivir aquí. Pero tú no te preocupes por mi es tu ultimo año en la escuela lo que tienes que hacer es aprovecharlo y no te preocupes por lo que pase aquí, te informare de todo lo que pueda.

-¡Alee tenemos que irnos ya a la estación sino mi madre nos mata!- grito Jackson desde el pasillo.

-venga márchate ya antes de que la Johanny me haga compañía escondiéndose del ministerio por asesinato. ¡Oye por cierto mantenme informado de tu avances con Oliver!-dijo con una sonrisilla.

-¡PAPA POR FAVOR! No pienso decirte nada- Con eso le di otro abrazo mientras el se reía y me marche.

Baje las escaleras y me encontré que solo quedaba mi grupo para irse.

-¡Venga Alee que a este paso no llegamos!

-ya va, ya estoy aquí, ¡que prisas!

Nos dimos la mano y nos aparecimos en la estación, cuando atravesamos la barrera del andén 9 3/4 nos reunimos con el resto.

-¡Ya os a costado! -nos regaño mi madre.

-Estaba despidiéndome.

-Chicos debéis tener mucho cuidado este curso

-Alexandra no quiero que McGonagall me escriba contándome que has vuelto a hacer alguna de las tuyas, ¿entendido?

-Y eso también va por vosotros- les dijo la señora Weasley a los gemelos

Los tres asentimos pero teníamos claro, así como nuestras madres, que no íbamos a cumplir nuestra promesa.

Faltaba un minuto para las 11, nos despedimos de los adultos a todo correr y ellos nos hicieron unas advertencias de última hora mientras nos ayudaban a subir al tren.

Desde la ventana pude ver como el andén quedaba lejos y se hacía pequeño mientras yo me alejaba a mi último curso en Howarts.

Al darme la vuelta vi que estábamos todos en medio del pasillo del tren.

-Bueno yo me voy a buscar a Alicia y a Angelina, ¿te vienes Jackson?

-Si claro ya voy.

-Fred y yo vamos a buscar a Lee luego os buscamos-dijo George. Y así nos separamos del grupo.

¿Qué os parecen los viajeros?-Pregunto Fred una vez los perdimos de vista.

-mmm no se... según me han dicho siempre mi padre y James siempre han sido unos arrogantes, hasta que salieron del colegio pero será interesante conocer a los del futuro.

-¡si sobre todo a tu hijo! Jaja no nos habías contado lo del capi!

- eso Alee desde cuando te mola Oliver eh?

Por suerte para mí no tuve que contestar porque Lee hizo su aparición junto con Alicia y Angelina.

-Alicia, Angelina cuanto tiempo! Os he echado de menos!- les dije mientras las abrazaba.

-¿Para mí no hay abrazo Alee?-me dijo Lee con una sonrisa.

-Claro Lee ve aquí- Mientras tanto los demás también se estaban saludando.

-Bueno señores tenemos negocios pendientes y nos tenemos que marchar , pero no lloréis señoritas volveremos antes de que nos echéis de menos.- y con esto Fred, George y Lee se marcharon.

-Bueno chicas contadnos ¿qué tal el verano?

Angelina nos estaba contando sus vacaciones en Grecia cuando Teddy y Mark aparecieron en la puerta.

-¿Perdonad podemos pasar?, es que en nuestro compartimento no entra nadie más

-Claro. Chicas estos son mis primos, son Ted y Mark Smith, vienen desde Irlanda.- Antes de salir habíamos creado una historia para los nuevos, Teddy y Mark eran mis primos junto con Sirius y Remus – Chicos estas son Alicia y Angelina.

-un placer- dijeron todos.

Pasamos gran parte del viaje los seis hablando de las vacaciones, de las clases y de quiddich.

-¿Vosotros jugáis al Quiddich?- pregunto Angelina

-Yo no pero Mark si-respondió Teddy

- Soy el capitán de mi equipo y juego como guardian

En ese momento la puerta se abrió dejando pasar a los gemelos, Lee y a Oliver.

-Mirad hemos encontrado al capi!- dijo Fred

-Oliver!-gritamos las tres y nos levantamos para darle un abrazo.

-mira Oliver te presento a mis primos de Irlanda Ted y Mark Smith-

El los saludó con un escueto "hola", y se sentó a mi lado en el compartimento.

-Bueno chicos espero que traigáis las pilas totalmente cargadas porque este año es el ultimo que nos queda para ganar la copa!- dijo

Todos supimos inmediatamente a que se refería: nos iba a machacar a entrenamientos a cada rato libre, al amanecer, a la tarde y al anochecer...

Si este iba a ser mi último año en la escuela y no podía faltar el Quiddich capitaneado por Oliver Wood.

**¿Qué os a parecido? Entendible? Dejar un review**


End file.
